


Eu? Você!

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Junmyeon é formado em matemática e acaba se enrolando no primeiro dia de aula, perdido no campus enorme. No que deveria ter sido uma aula do curso de Arte, os alunos começam a ouvir sobre Cálculo. Nervoso e querendo agradar ao máximo os novos alunos, Junmyeon fala sem parar até ser interrompido por Yixing, o professor que realmente deveria estar ministrando aquela aula.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	Eu? Você!

**Author's Note:**

> [PLOT 219] X é um professor recém formado que começa a dar aulas em uma Universidade. Todo perdido no campus enorme, ele acaba entrando na sala de aula errada e iniciando a aula de uma disciplina que nem era a dele. Nervoso e querendo agradar ao máximo seus alunos, X fala sem parar até ser interrompido por Y, o professor que realmente deveria estar ministrando aquela aula.

Se reinventar para virar professor foi de longe a coisa mais difícil que Kim Junmyeon fez em vida.

Ajeitou com os dedos trêmulos o blazer por cima do suéter cinzento, olhando pela milésima vez seu reflexo no espelho; pela primeira vez desde que tinha começado o doutorado, Kim Junmyeon não estava com aquelas olheiras feias e enormes embaixo dos olhos. Tinha passado anos em função da faculdade e de suas pesquisas em matemática e estava tirando uma quase-folga que era mais do que necessária.

A quase-folga tinha vindo em forma de um contrato para que lecionasse algumas matérias para alunos que cursavam Engenharia na faculdade. Não era exatamente seu trabalho dos sonhos, sempre fora tímido e desajeitado demais para se ver como professor, como alguém que liderava massas, mas era o melhor jeito de se manter ativo e fora do apartamento que tinha virado uma espécie de incubadora enquanto continuava produzindo e publicando seus artigos científicos. Estava há tanto tempo enclausurado entre aquelas quatro paredes que nem mesmo sabia se o carro ainda tinha gasolina suficiente para percorrer o caminho entre o condomínio onde morava e a faculdade.

Sempre tinha um certo azar com primeiros dias, já estava um pouquinho acostumado. Colocou a mochila nos ombros e apagou todas as luzes, olhando de relance para a ilha da cozinha onde o manuscrito que estava preparando repousava. Tinha que arranjar um tempo em seu dia para mexer naquilo e por isso pegou ele com certa pressa, saindo logo em seguida. Na rádio tocava algo que parecia _U2_ , mas não saberia dizer porque há muito tudo o que escutava era o barulho de seus dedos martelando o teclado. Suspirou ao chegar na avenida que adentrava a faculdade, notando o quão solitário estava ao olhar para o lado, para o banco de passageiro.

Enquanto estava parado na portaria da faculdade, passou alguns longos minutos fitando o manuscrito e a mochila que ocupavam o banco do passageiro, tomando um tempo para martirizar-se por aquilo; não havia ninguém para lhe desejar boa sorte no primeiro dia, não havia cadeirinha de bebê amarelinha no banco de trás e se parasse para dar uma boa olhada em sua vida… Junmyeon era péssimo quando se tratava de cumprir os planos que tinha feito para coisas que não entrassem na categoria _carreira_.

Foi tirado daquele momento de melancolia ao ter sua entrada permitida pelo zelador, agradecendo ao receber um crachá provisório para que afixasse no vidro do pára-brisas.

O campus era um pouco maior do que imaginava. Não parecia haver nenhuma organização óbvia entre os cursos e os prédios, constatou ao perceber algumas inconsistências como: os cursos de engenharia e arquitetura aconteciam no mesmo prédio em que os cursos de humanidades tinham aulas práticas. Aquela provavelmente era uma medida tomada para que todos usassem os materiais das oficinas, mas deu um nó gigantesco na cabeça de Junmyeon. Ele virava e revirava o folhetinho que continha a miniatura do mapa, tentando identificar se as turmas de Engenharia tinham aulas de Cálculo na 231B ou na 231E. Nem mesmo o óculos recém-atualizado conseguia lhe ajudar a decifrar aquela fonte horrível e minúscula, amarelo em cima de preto.

Frustrado e se encolhendo em seu blazer, subiu o caracol que levava ao segundo andar do prédio _Hyperion_ , desviando dos estudantes que passavam correndo para não perderem o tempo livre que tinham antes das aulas na metade do caminho.

A sala 231B ficava bem no meio do corredor e a porta estava semiaberta. Não ousou olhar para cima, mas uma espiadinha na placa acima da porta teria evitado o erro. Surpreendeu-se ao entrar na sala e dar de cara com quase todas as carteiras preenchidas, totalmente contrário ao que tinha como expectativa depois de ouvir que as turmas de Engenharia Civil e Elétrica só não eram menores que as de Matemática e Meteorologia.

— Bom dia, turma. — Murmurou timidamente, recebendo olhares que iam desde a mais pura curiosidade até um leve e sutil deboche. Engoliu em seco e dirigiu-se à grande mesa que ficava na frente da sala, tentando não surtar logo nos primeiros segundos. Um burburinho começava a se alastrar e a subir de tom enquanto ajeitava suas coisas em cima da mesa. Ajeitou meticulosamente a garrafinha de metal ao lado do notebook, comprando um pouco de tempo enquanto colocava a cabeça no lugar. Por fim, pegou um giz amarelinho e escreveu seu nome na lousa em uma letra bonita, ajeitando o óculos em seu lugar ao se virar novamente para a classe. — Meu nome é Kim Junmyeon, eu sou um professor novo aqui e espero que a gente possa se entender bem. Antes de começarmos a conversar sobre a matéria e sobre os meus planos para este ano, sinto a necessidade de me apresentar brevemente.

Uma aluna levantou a mão, na carteira da frente. — Professor, no que você se formou?

Junmyeon largou o giz ao lado do apagador no suporte da grande lousa e cruzou as mãos na frente do corpo, visivelmente desconfortável.

— Eu me formei em Matemática com ênfase em números complexos. — O burburinho tornou-se um coro de risadas que não fazia qualquer sentido. Como ninguém se manifestou, seguiu com sua apresentação. — Acabei de terminar um artigo científico sobre esse assunto e também completei meu mestrado há alguns meses. Sou mais da área de pesquisa em matemática, mas eu achei que seria _interessante_ me aproximar um pouco mais do lado humano dos números. Ensinar, vocês sabem. Tenho vinte e oito anos, meu signo é _touro_ … Não sei mais nenhum desses outros negócios que vocês sempre perguntam de _ascendente_ e _meio de céu_.

Tirou o blazer e deixou em cima da cadeira, arregaçando as mangas do suéter. Um garoto no fundo da sala ergueu a mão.

— E relacionamentos? O senhor tem filhos? Esposa, marido? Fala pra gente…

— Ei, ei… Eu acho melhor não tocarmos nesse assunto. Minha quantidade de contatinhos daria inveja a todos vocês. — Disfarçou de maneira claramente evasiva, arrancando risadinhas da turma. — O que eu quero falar é o seguinte: o que vai ser do nosso semestre? Como vamos começar a decifrar esse monstro de sete cabeças? O meu objetivo é sair dessa sala no fim de Junho sabendo que fiz alguma diferença, muitos de vocês entram no curso com _medo_ de Cálculo e eu quero quebrar esse medo aos poucos.

Girou nos calcanhares, sentindo o suor frio escorrer por suas têmporas. A sala mergulhou em um silêncio sepulcral, a tensão estalando no ar enquanto Junmyeon desenhava alguns gráficos na mão. Achou engraçado notar, quando voltou a encará-los, que alguns dos alunos se empertigavam em seus lugares, apertando os olhos para entender o que tinha desenhado.

— Vocês devem estar um pouco familiares com alguns desses gráficos, é o conteúdo normal de pré-cálculo do ensino médio. — Disse um pouquinho ansioso, olhando com expectativa para a turma. Alguns alunos se entreolharam em silêncio.

— São gráficos de funções… — Uma voz no meio da sala arriscou, um pouco tímida. — Função afim, exponencial, quadrática…

— Isso! — Exclamou, subitamente animado. Pigarreou para tentar disfarçar sua alegria, mas foi um pouco em vão; ao menos via certa simpatia nos rostos dos alunos, atentos ao que falava. — Isso. Tudo bem se vocês não lembrarem, estamos aqui para revisar algumas coisas e introduzir novos conceitos em um ritmo leve, ok? Eu vou tentar voltar um pouco nessas explicações sobre funções e então aos poucos vou começar a falar sobre limites. Talvez a gente consiga estudar derivada antes do fim do semestre, mas tudo depende de vocês! Não se cobrem tanto. A questão é que o cálculo, assim como vários assuntos da matemática, deriva de matemática quase básica. É sempre interessante perceber como os assuntos se conversam e progridem em harmonia, como uma ciência exata deve ser. Isso é muito bonito.

Continuou a falar sobre aquilo; sobre como as funções funcionavam e o motivo pelo qual eram tão essenciais para o entendimento daquela matéria que lecionava. Não havia um barulho a mais na sala e imaginou que estava, ao menos, fazendo um bom trabalho em atrair a atenção da turma de quarenta alunos. Jamais pensaria que conseguiria aquele feito: quando finalizou a papelada — via e-mail, porque não tinha tempo para ficar indo ao campus toda vez em que precisava entregar seus diplomas, certificados e afins — e antes de pisar na sala de aula estava quase em pânico. Em seus pesadelos, via a sala em chamas e alunos fazendo um pandemônio porque era essa a impressão que tinha quando era o aluno _nerd_ tentando se concentrar na sala pequena enquanto outros sete rapazes tocavam o terror atrás de si.

— Sabe… — Foi interrompido por um homem que estava encostado na porta, de braços cruzados. Junmyeon piscou, atônito com a interrupção brusca de seu monólogo apaixonado sobre números. — Se eu tivesse um professor assim na minha época de escola, talvez eu tivesse gostado um pouco mais de exatas.

Os alunos viraram em suas cadeiras, alguns deles exibindo sorrisos e comentários ao ver o homem. O professor de cálculo sentiu-se um pouco assustado, a bem da verdade, fitando o novo componente da sala. Ele era uns bons centímetros mais alto, tinha cabelos negros ligeiramente mais longos na parte da frente e parecia estar extremamente confortável em seu jeans clarinho e a camiseta vermelha de mangas longas que destacava o corpo bem cuidado. Não deveria ter mais do que vinte anos, apostou mentalmente.

— D-desculpe?

Uma nova onda de risadas tomou a sala. O moreno sorriu afetado, olhando com _carinho_ para a turma.

— Ora… Se você fez a minha turma de História da Arte ficar quieta para ouvir sobre Cálculo, não se preocupe comigo. Pode continuar a aula. — Falou de maneira divertida, apoiando-se contra um gabinete trancado à chave que guardava materiais… de pintura. Junmyeon sentiu a cabeça girar e as bochechas esquentarem enquanto analisava minuciosamente o resto da sala: alguns pôsteres nas paredes faziam referências a obras de arte populares como a Mona Lisa, Guernica e Davi, e uma estante deixava exposta uma série de esculturas feitas de gesso. Nem todas eram bonitas, mas todas as evidências estavam lá.

 _Merda_. Sua sala era a 231E. Arregalou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, tentando raciocinar.

— Me perdoe, eu… sou novo. Eu não sabia que… Meu Deus, que patético… — Ele murmurava enquanto tentava ajeitar suas coisas dentro da mochila, tentando socar o maldito blazer junto com o notebook, o manuscrito e os livros que carregava para cima e para baixo. Nem mesmo notou quando o outro professor se aproximou da mesa.

— Me permita te ajudar, não tem problema. — Sussurrou, tomando o blazer das mãos trêmulas de Junmyeon. Os alunos assobiaram com a cena e gritaram, ovacionando a atitude do outro professor como se estivessem vendo um filme. Uma tatuagem escapava por baixo da manga de sua blusa, um pequeno raminho que acabava logo abaixo de seu pulso. Ele dobrou o blazer cuidadosamente e pegou a mochila, organizando os materiais para que houvesse espaço para a peça de roupa.

— Não precisava, me desculpa. Eu achei que fosse a minha sala. — Voltou a falar depois de alguns instantes, corando violentamente ao perceber que estava encarando _demais_. Os dois se encararam, perdidos em outra sintonia que não a da sala de aula.

— Eu te ajudo a achar a sala certa, a aula deles só começa no segundo horário. — Balançou a cabeça na direção da porta, sendo seguido de perto por Junmyeon. Alguém da sala gritou um _tchau, Junmyeon!_ e ele se encolheu mais ainda, extremamente envergonhado por ter errado de turma.

Sentiu vontade de chorar quando saiu da sala e parou no corredor de frente para o mais alto, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse _ele_.

— Eu vou para a 231E… — Murmurou, fazendo uma reverência curta. — Me desculpe por isso mais uma vez.

— Calma, eu posso… te levar até lá? Meu nome é Zhang Yixing, a propósito. — Estendeu a mão para ele, ligeiramente ansioso.

— Kim Junmyeon. Claro, vamos lá. Aquela turma é de primeiro semestre?

Yixing riu baixinho, negando avidamente. — Quarto. Me admira muito que ninguém tenha intervindo e falado que você estava na sala errada, eles são uns amores.

— Eram muito gentis mesmo, nem sei com que cara vou olhar para eles daqui pra frente. Eu sou meio distraído e o folheto é péssimo para orientações, não fala se tem cafeteria, os números estão todos embaralhados… — Os dois pararam à porta da sala correta, que estava vazia por causa do horário. Sua aula só começaria em trinta minutos.

— Esse folheto é antigo, não fizeram outro… Escuta, se você me esperar eu posso te dar um _tour_ na hora do almoço. Não sei se vai te ajudar muito, mas eu adoraria te mostrar o campus.

Assentiu, encarando Yixing. Sentiu um arrepio ao perceber o quão bonito ele era assim, de pertinho.

— Tudo bem, eu apreciaria muito essa ajuda. — Agradeceu de maneira polida, as costas tocando a parede gelada.

— Eu vou voltar para a minha sala, mas te busco aqui… ok? Foi um prazer te conhecer, Junmyeon.

Foi deixado sozinho depois daquele cumprimento sussurrado, um pouco abalado e completamente afetado pela timidez e pela vergonha. Sentia-se um bichinho acuado naquele momento e xingou mentalmente sua falta de atenção.

Pelo menos, mesmo em seu erro, tinha conhecido uma pessoa nova e _legal_. Junmyeon gemeu de agonia e entrou na sala vazia, aproveitando os trinta minutos para se entupir de água enquanto tentava acalmar os nervos para, mais uma vez, passar pelo processo de quebrar o gelo e se apresentar para uma nova turma.

//

Yixing era mais legal do que sua aparência intimidadora deixava transparecer e perceber aquilo foi um grande alívio para Junmyeon. O outro professor lhe aguardava do lado de fora com um copo de chocolate quente quando as aulas da primeira metade do dia estavam finalizadas, o rosto bonito mergulhado em uma expressão séria enquanto lia um livro no _Kindle_. Talvez tivera a impressão errada quando teve a sua aula interrompida porque estava nervoso demais para prestar atenção aos traços gentis que marcavam os olhos do homem, mas reservou aquele pensamento para outra hora.

Transitar pelo campus enorme não havia sido nem de perto tão estressante quanto os primeiros eventos daquela manhã; agradecido e devidamente amansado pelo chocolate quente com canela e anis, acompanhava da melhor forma que podia a maneira hiperativa com a qual ele falava, apresentando desde o jardim bem cuidado da faculdade até cada opçãozinha do menu. Ficou gradativamente mais calmo e pronto para as outras aulas do dia depois daquele tour feito às pressas e cheio de um clima tenso que não sabia descrever com clareza.

Foi indescritivelmente importante saber que, por exemplo, o sanduíche de peito de peru com queijo e salada era mil vezes melhor do que o de salame. E que o suco de laranja era natural, mas o de uva era industrializado até a última gota.

O professor deixou-lhe na frente da sala 231E mais uma vez, as mãos enfiadas no bolso do jeans. Era cômico reparar nas diferenças que existiam entre eles: Yixing era todo casual e relaxado, enquanto Junmyeon era cem por cento tremedeira e sobriedade. Ele deu um sorrio pequeno, quase tímido, para o professor de matemática.

— Escuta, eu sei que você ainda está meio perdido, mas os professores vão se reunir em um barzinho hoje à noite. Para comemorar a volta do semestre, sabe? Você está convidado. — Disse em tom baixo, evitando que os alunos que passavam por ali notassem o assunto da conversa. — Se você for eu posso te ensinar mais uns truques sobre a faculdade que aprendi ao longo dos anos.

Junmyeon piscou diversas vezes, tentando interpretar aquelas informações; Yixing sempre falava daquele jeito divertido, em um quase flerte que nunca se concretizava e começava a lhe confundir um pouco. Deu de ombros e assentiu lentamente.

— Não é como se eu tivesse planos para uma noite de sexta-feira, por mim tudo bem.

— Anota o meu celular, te mando o endereço direitinho. — Estendeu um cartão de visitas para ele. Era de um verde-água bem bonito e exibia que, além de professor universitário, o sujeito era curador permanente de um museu independente em um bairro nobre de Seul. Pegou o pequeno cartão, grato pelo gesto e ansioso pelo que a noite traria.

//

Teve tempo apenas de passar em casa e tomar um banho rápido, decidido a não se atrasar para chegar no bar; chegar tarde naquelas ocasiões significava beber mais e beber mais significava acordar de ressaca. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perder o dia seguinte porque precisava terminar de planejar as aulas de Cálculo para entregar à coordenação do curso.

O bar que Yixing havia indicado ficava a poucos quarteirões do condomínio onde morava e, enquanto andava até o local, não podia evitar sentir-se um pouquinho _aquecido_ pelas maneiras gentis e cuidadosas de Yixing, que tinham vindo em boa hora e amenizado seu nervosismo durante o dia; Junmyeon sorriu pequeno antes de entrar no bar de fachada vermelha e azul, abarrotado de pessoas na calçada, tentando ao máximo não deixar tão cristalino o fato de que estava ligeiramente ansioso para saber o que lhe aguardava naquela noite.

Conhecia alguns professores de vista e não foi difícil encontrar o pequeno grupo que se formara ao redor de uma mesa nos fundos do bar. Havia Kim Minseok, um baixinho simpático e mais velho que era um dos professores mais queridos do curso de Biologia — e que se aventurava, segundo Yixing, em matérias de Medicina e Biomedicina —, o enigmático Lee Taeil, Jungwoo e Younho. Yixing estava perto do balcão tentando carregar quatro garrafas de cerveja ao mesmo tempo quando decidiu se aproximar, sentindo na boca do estômago o mesmo nervosismo de antes.

— Posso ajudar? — Indagou por cima da música alta que ali tocava, recebendo um olhar que a princípio foi assustado e que logo em seguida tornou-se mais gentil. Ele estendeu as garrafas, parecendo estar genuinamente contente em vê-lo ali. — Não sou muito bom com essas coisas mas tenho quase certeza de que quatro garrafas ao mesmo tempo é humanamente impossível.

Ele sorriu, olhando afetado para o professor de matemática. — Fiquei encarregado de pagar a rodada e esqueci de pedir ajuda. Eu achei que você nem vinha, que bom que está aqui!

— Bom, vou dizer que a minha cama estava especialmente atraente hoje mas eu não queria fazer desfeita. — Respondeu de maneira tímida, colocando as garrafas em cima da mesa dos professores e cumprimentando todos rapidamente. Yixing sentou-se e puxou uma cadeira para que Junmyeon ficasse ao seu lado.

Uma rápida olhada para o professor de História da Arte contou muita coisa sobre ele; a camisa branca de mangas curtas mostrava uma grande quantidade de tatuagens, todas muito bonitas e delicadas, entre formas geométricas e plantas que cresciam entre os músculos definidos. A parte da frente do cabelo estava presa cuidadosamente em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, alguns poucos fios pretos escapando do penteado e emoldurando o rosto bonito. Debaixo das luzes vermelhas dos letreiros daquele bar, Junmyeon percebeu que pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentia-se atraído por alguém sem precisar de muito mais do que uma conversa. Deu um gole longo no copo cheio de cerveja, tentando engolir junto com o líquido amargo aquela sensação de que deveria fazer algo a respeito de seu desejo.

Aquele método funcionou por algum tempo, mas Yixing era muito esforçado em tirar sua concentração. No começo da conversa eles ainda interagiam com os outros professores, trocando experiências — quando era o caso — e _causos_ engraçados com alunos.

Do primeiro toque em diante foi só ladeira abaixo.

Ele tinha dedos bonitos, marcados com poucos anéis dourados extremamente finos e que se fecharam imperceptivelmente ao redor de seu joelho quando a conversa deixou de ser em grupo e foi lentamente se fechando em torno deles. Junmyeon deixou de prestar atenção por algum tempo, como se tudo o que pudesse ouvir fosse o sangue pulsando com força por suas veias, a pequena revelação sobre os banheiros ruins do terceiro andar totalmente esquecidas entre os lábios bonitos de Yixing. Por aquele breve momento, toda a sua atenção foi direcionada para a sensação dos dígitos dele impondo uma fraca pressão em sua perna e se pegou desejando que ele subisse um pouco mais a mão.

Aquilo era um teste e sabia como aquele tipo de coisa funcionava. Tudo começava com o joelho: os dedos se enlaçavam naquela região em pequenas carícias casuais, como se não houvessem segundas intenções, e então iam subindo lentamente conforme a conversa mudava de tom. Enquanto ouvia o outro professor divagar a respeito da relação entre a matemática e a arte, um devaneio acompanhado de vários goles de cerveja, seus dedos subiam mais e deixavam-lhe à beira de um ataque de nervos. Sentiu a calça ficar um pouco apertada demais quando ele encheu a mão com a carne de uma de suas coxas, deixando de lado o caráter gentil dos toques para algo mais… _necessitado_.

Yixing não era bobo. Nunca fora sua intenção iniciar aquele tipo de contato com Junmyeon, mas ele era um homem lindo, daqueles que deveriam estar em uma droga de museu. Os cabelos pretos eram meticulosamente arrumadinhos em um penteado bonito e as roupas sempre sóbrias e formais caíam no corpo bonito de um jeito tão inocente que beirava a indecência. Ele levou uma das mãos, parcialmente escondida pela manga do casaquinho preto que usava, à sua própria e a cobriu, firmando ali seu toque pesado e intenso. Os dois trocaram um olhar que não passaria despercebido a ninguém que ousasse olhar naquela direção, os dedos do professor de artes roçando a virilha de Junmyeon e a ereção apertada por cima da calça jeans. Em um pensamento de tirar o fôlego, se imaginou tomando-lhe por trás, apertando aquele corpo bonito contra alguma parede. Deveria estar focando em explicar a ele os melhores lugares para fugir dos alunos no campus e falando sobre maneiras mais fáceis de arranjar reuniões com as coordenações de curso, mas aquele pensamento impuro era mil vezes mais interessante. Teve que se calar repentinamente antes que deixasse escapar alguma besteira.

Inclinou-se para frente, respirando fundo antes de se permitir tocar a pontinha da orelha de Yixing com os lábios. — Nós estamos bêbados.

— Não acho que seja isso. — Constatou, a voz embaralhada por causa do tesão. Não ficava assim por algum homem há bastante tempo. — Mas não precisamos… fazer algo a respeito.

Junmyeon se manteve ali por algum tempo, inspirando e se deleitando no cheiro gostoso impregnado na pele de Yixing. Era algum perfume caro, daqueles que tinham comerciais caros com atores mais caros ainda. Era difícil não querer fazer algo a respeito dos dedos teimosos dele, que subiam por suas coxas de um jeito gostoso, as unhas curtas lhe arranhado por cima do tecido rígido do jeans.

— E se eu quiser fazer algo a respeito…? — Falou contra o maxilar dele, tomando coragem para verbalizar a pergunta que rondava-lhe a mente.

Arregalou os olhos, um tanto surpreso com a pergunta feita em um tom tão suave que nem parecia estar sugerindo algo tão sujo. Yixing escorregou os dedos até a mão de Junmyeon e apertou um pouquinho.

— Podemos conversar em um lugar mais privado?

Não demorou muito a assentir e seguiu ele pelo bar, espremendo o corpo para passar pela multidão que se amontoava perto das caixas de som e do balcão do bar, todos alheios aos dois homens que seguiam na direção do banheiro, ambos ligeiramente alterados por causa dos goles de cerveja que tomaram incansavelmente por quase duas horas. O polegar do mais alto fazia um carinho gostoso nas costas de sua mão enquanto era puxado para a última cabine, onde a luz branca não era lá muito presente.

O lugar era consideravelmente limpo para um banheiro de bar, mas Junmyeon sabia que não conseguiria relaxar o suficiente para transar _ali_. Estava há muito tempo sem se tocar e, apesar de querer muito que aquilo acontecesse, sabia que seria doloroso e que se arrependeria de sua imprudência no dia seguinte. Se distraiu um pouquinho daquela constatação quando foi encostado gentilmente contra a porta trancada e teve o rosto segurado pelas mãos quentes de Yixing.

— Vai me beijar, professor? — Indagou com um sorriso, sentindo um frio na barriga em antecipação pelos lábios dele. A boca do mais alto correu por seu queixo e maxilar, terminando com um selar bem pertinho de sua orelha que fez com que ficasse completamente derretido em seus braços. Quando estavam na presença dos outros professores e sentiu a mão pesada dele em sua coxa, jurava que ele fazia o tipo _selvagem_ e que pegava qualquer um de jeito, mas não era bem o que estava acontecendo.

Havia cuidado nos beijos que ele distribuía pela pele do professor de matemática, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. E, mesmo perdendo as estribeiras ao sentir o pau duro roçando contra sua coxa, Junmyeon fechou os olhos e aproveitou um pouquinho daquele carinho, sorrindo pequeno ao receber uma porção de selinhos nas bochechas e nas pálpebras.

— Eu deveria te beijar?

— Não se faz de tímido agora, Yixing.

Mordiscou só a pontinha do lábio inferior do moreno, satisfeito ao ver a forma como ele se arrepiou dos pés à cabeça, o corpo tremendo entre seus dedos. — Acho que gostaria de ver você implorando por um beijo, na verdade.

Gemeu contra os lábios dele assim que sua mão escorregou pelo peito e em seguida por cima da calça, apertando com firmeza a ereção que Junmyeon ostentava. Não era homem de implorar, mas enquanto a boca quente de Yixing escorregava por seu pescoço, mordiscando e chupando a pele à mostra enquanto lhe masturbava por cima da calça, não conseguiu manter a pose por muito tempo. Era como se cada pedacinho de seu corpo fosse uma terminação nervosa, respondendo ao jeito delicado e experiente do professor de arte. Em algum momento daquela provocação toda, ele tinha desfeito o zíper do jeans e seus dedos se aventuraram por dentro da calça, invadindo a pele quente e arrepiada do Kim.

Assim como não costumava implorar, também não era muito acostumado a trocar beijos em sexo casual, mas era certamente estranho estar ali de pé — em uma bagunça de gemidos e arranhões que distribuía por baixo da camiseta de Yixing — sem poder tirar uma casquinha daquele homem. Junmyeon segurou o rosto dele antes que tirasse sua camisa, forçando-lhe a erguer o rosto.

Não insistiu naquela história de implorar; alcançou a boca do menor com um beijo que a princípio foi partido por um gemido baixo e pela forma urgente com a qual estavam agindo, mas logo se ajeitou muito bem. O professor de matemática era todo gostoso e até mesmo o beijo que trocavam era extremamente excitante. Ele se pegou imaginando o quão bom seria se tivessem mais tempo para ficarem juntos e se não estivessem trancados em um banheiro.

— Nós não podemos fazer isso aqui. — Sussurrou contra a boca dele, arquejando por um breve instante. Yixing encheu as mãos e apertou a bunda de Junmyeon, se deliciando com o gemido alto que preencheu o banheiro, tão alto que nem mesmo a música que tocava do lado de fora conseguiu abafar. Interrompeu-lhe com um beijo, rindo da maneira tímida como ele agiu depois daquilo.

— Se comporta, Junmyeon... E não, não podemos fazer isso aqui. Mas eu gostaria de te dar uma prévia. — Murmurou contra o ouvido dele, respirando fundo. Se não o fizesse, perderia a linha e os dois acabariam transando ali mesmo.

Junmyeon não era a melhor pessoa para falar de auto-estima; sempre se considerava um cara relativamente bonito, mas nunca… _lindo_. Nunca gostoso. Se via como alguém mediano. Quando Yixing lhe virou de costas e dedicou longos minutos a beijar suas costas e pescoço enquanto murmurava o quanto lhe achava incrivelmente atraente e sensual, sentiu-se tocado por aquilo. Tocado pela devoção com a qual ele tocava sua entrada, os dois dedos fazendo um estrago junto com os beijos molhados que deixava em sua bunda.

Ele definitivamente sabia como fazer um cara se sentir especial. Todo dedicado, compensou a falta da penetração quando se enfiou entre as coxas grossas do professor de cálculo, o pau deslizando fácil pela pele clarinha por causa do pré-gozo de ambos. Com uma das mãos espalmadas ao lado de seu corpo, usava a outra para erguer um pouquinho a blusa de Junmyeon; o suficiente para que, toda vez em que olhava para baixo, se sentisse _sujo_ de um jeito delicioso quando via os dedos longos lhe apertando os mamilos.

Não sentiu nem mesmo a necessidade de se masturbar enquanto ele se arremetia contra suas coxas, focando totalmente em botar mais pressão entre as pernas. Era gostoso sentir o corpo se arrepiar todas as vezes em que o pau dele roçava perigosamente perto de sua entrada e em seus testículos, mandando a sanidade de Junmyeon para o inferno enquanto ele gemia em uníssono com Yixing, bem no pé do ouvido do maior. Eles tentavam ao máximo cortar o papo sujo que estava na ponta da língua, mas vez ou outra sentia-se corajoso o suficiente para murmurar alguma safadeza entre um gemido e outro, a cabeça descansando no ombro do outro.

Yixing continuou estocando até que gozassse, sujando parcialmente o corpo de Junmyeon, prolongando o orgasmo até a última gota e para além disso, ignorando o cansaço que vinha em seguida para que o menor alcançasse seu ápice logo. Tomou o pau dele em uma das mãos, segurando-lhe a cintura com a outra enquanto continuava fodendo as coxas do Kim, e lhe masturbou — a princípio bem devagarinho, apenas para corresponder depois a urgência com a qual ele se empurrava contra sua mão e seu pau, praticamente pedindo para gozar —. Masturbou-o até que gozasse em sua mão e contra a própria barriga, respirando ofegante enquanto tentava se recompor. Não se afastou por um momento sequer; puxou alguns papéis do _holder_ e limpou o corpo dele enquanto ainda sentia-lhe tremer por causa do orgasmo, os olhos fechados.

— Não é de implorar, né? — Brincou, fechando o zíper da calça de Junmyeon e ajeitando a blusa da melhor forma que podia. Talvez tivessem exagerado um pouco nos beijos e ela se encontrava completamente amassada.

— Você não me deu muita alternativa… — Sussurrou, apoiando-se na pia. Yixing molhou mais papéis e passou eles pelo rosto do professor de cálculo, levando embora o suor que tinha umedecido o cabelo bonito. Ele ainda se sentia no limite, meio duro, como se faltasse algo. Não que ele deixasse a desejar; o orgasmo tinha sido mais do que satisfatório para uma quase-transa, mas… queria mais. — Não cuida assim de mim ou vai ter que me levar pra casa.

Riu um pouco, jogando os papéis no lixo e provocando-lhe com um beijo no canto da boca. — Se eu te levar pra casa, podemos fazer tudo de novo?

Não esperou muito até dar a devolutiva. Queria, sim, fazer tudo mais uma vez e ir além. Por conta disso, foi dormir às quatro da manhã, aconchegado contra o peito de Yixing — mesmo que aquilo não fosse algo comum para si — depois de passarem madrugada adentro transando no apartamento do professor de arte. Apesar do cansaço, sentiu-se completo ao cair no sono ao lado dele, acalentado pelo calor e pelo carinho que recebia nas costas.

Aquela noite tinha sido um começo bem torto do que se tornaria uma sucessão de noites que passariam em conjunto.

//

Apesar de sentir uma pontinha de vergonha pelo que tinha acontecido, Junmyeon se abriu totalmente para Yixing em pouquíssimo tempo: na manhã seguinte ao comecinho do caso deles, aceitou uma carona até a faculdade e não viu problema em aparecer para dar uma única aula no dia usando um dos moletons do outro professor.

Não que quisesse criar laços com ele; estava afim de se abrir para orientar ICs dentro da faculdade e ter um relacionamento e se apegar era algo que estava fora de cogitação, mas aos poucos cedia pequenas partes de seu dia a ele quase sem perceber.

Como seus cafés entre as aulas, sempre tomados com muita pressa na sala dos professores acompanhados de olhares furtivos e sorrisos tímidos.

Em um almoço, Junmyeon se permitiu passar um tempinho na companhia de Yixing sem aquele cenário de luxúria e tesão que tinha se tornado uma rotina intermitente para os dois professores. Eles caminharam juntos até uma lanchonete fora do campus e dividiram milkshakes e combos de hambúrguer, assombrados no começo pelo fantasma da vergonha. Chegava a ser cômica a forma como o professor de matemática ficava facilmente corado e tímido com qualquer coisinha que fizesse.

Os joelhos dos dois se tocavam por baixo da mesa e isso fez com que risse sozinho por alguns segundos, olhando para o papel em cima da mesa que tinha vários desenhos abstratos.

— Às vezes você me confunde, Junnie. — Comentou casualmente, fitando o menor. Naquele dia específico ele estava se aventurando com roupas mais casuais, o peito coberto por uma camisa vermelha de mangas curtas com manchas de tinta branca. Era tão incomum vê-lo sem as roupas formais que Yixing estava tentado a tirar uma foto só para guardar consigo.

Ele ergueu o olhar, extremamente envergonhado por causa dos joelhos que se tocavam e com as mãos que se esbarravam enquanto olhavam o cardápio de sobremesas. Não era um encontro e eles definitivamente não se conheciam muito bem, talvez fosse essa a fonte de todo o nervosismo que fazia suas mãos suarem horrores. — Hm? Te confundo?

— Sim… Numa noite você fala muito sobre o _quão bom é chupar o meu pau_ e no dia seguinte você nem consegue me olhar nos olhos. — Sussurrou ao se inclinar para frente, admirando o rosto bonito de Junmyeon que começava a empalidecer enquanto gaguejava alguma resposta. Sorriu diante daquilo satisfeito por ter desconcentrado aquele homem tão centrado. — É brincadeira. Vai querer o tiramisú?

Ele até tentou voltar à calma fingida de antes, mas aquela pergunta lhe deixou meio bobo pelo resto do dia e até que se encontrassem depois das aulas no carro dele só para trocar uns beijinhos depois de um dia cheio e estressante.

Junmyeon até tentava, mas era um pouco ruim em entender que não havia jeito de escapar dos encantos do professor de História da Arte. Mesmo que fugissem de toques e falas mais românticas durante o sexo, conforme o tempo se passava a frequência dos encontros aumentava consideravelmente. Depois de três meses, estava quase totalmente acostumado ao lado esquerdo da cama de Yixing e ao cheiro gostoso de café que vinha da padaria do outro lado da rua e sempre alcançava as janelas do segundo andar. Tampouco foi um grande esforço acostumar-se às manhãs preguiçosas de fim de semana em que acordava e encontra ele na sala, tocando violão na varanda na companhia do gato alaranjado.

Não era nada custoso se aconchegar perto dele nessas manhãs preguiçosas e passou a gostar muito dos momentos em que suas vozes se somavam na cantoria enquanto a vida passava do lado de fora do apartamento.

Depois de tanto sexo, o carinho veio naturalmente. Em mensagens trocadas durante o período de aulas, em _aftercare_ e em docinhos deixados no armário dos professores.

Os dois nem percebiam onde seus “eus” se entrelaçavam; de vez em quando o professor de cálculo aparecia na sala com um dos casacos do professor de história da arte. De vez em quando o professor de história da arte aparecia na sala com marquinhas arroxeadas nos bíceps e no pescoço. Eles também trocaram as mochilas e livros um bom número de vezes nos primeiros cinco meses que passaram juntos, tentando esconder o que já era muito óbvio para todo mundo.

A confirmação do tal romance dos dois veio em uma ocasião em que Junmyeon estava conversando com o _quase-namorado_ na porta da sala 231B minutos antes das aulas começarem e foi atraído para dentro da sala por um dos alunos, que tinha demonstrado um falso interesse em uma conta complexa que usava integral. Feito um idiota, entrou na sala e caiu na armadilha. A turma inteira se reuniu para pegar os dois pombinhos e arrancar dali uma confissão, que veio tímida da boca de Yixing e foi recebida com gritos e palmas de todo mundo. A classe estava em pólvora com a notícia de que um romance tinha saído do erro feito no primeiro dia de aula, comparando aquilo com um filme clichê. Enquanto deixava as comemorações em segundo plano, se pegou olhando para o mais alto com aquele sorriso típico de quem está perdidamente, irremediavelmente apaixonado. Aquele bendito sorriso era retribuído por todos os cantinhos do corpo do outro.

Amar Zhang Yixing foi a coisa mais fácil que Kim Junmyeon fez na vida.


End file.
